Where is my Mind ?
by Acrystar
Summary: Slash / Ils sont tous les deux dans la même galère, mais qui mène vraiment le jeu ? Lorsque Tyler est certain d'être la personnalité dominante, il se rend compte qu'en fait tout ce qu'il a fait le mène à ce jour, devant ce verre, devant ce secret que son hôte va enfin lui avouer !


**Note de l'auteur : **_Je viens de revoir fight club, je ne l'avais pas revu depuis 99, puisque j'avais été le voir à sa sortie et à l'époque je n'en avais pas saisi l'essence. Et oui être fan de Brad Pitt à quinze ans ne donne pas la maturité pour voir tous ses films ! Pourtant j'en avais gardé un souvenir impérissable. Une psychanalyse plus de quinze ans plus tard, durant laquelle je comprends enfin pourquoi, je fais une fixette sur les dérangés du ciboulot et pourquoi psychopathes, sociopathes et __trouble de la _personnalité_ multiple en sont mes fers de lance. Ça cumulé avec l'armée des douze singes un peu plus tôt, que j'avais pas trop compris non plus... y'a pas à dire, Brad Pitt m'a corrompu !  
J'ai écrit la fic en deux heures après coup car je ne peux laisser ça ainsi, surtout pas avec le matériel slashable qui s'y dissimule !  
_

**Warning**_ : Le langage est un peu cru, tout ce passe via le regard de Tyler Durden._

_Acrystar._

* * *

**Where is my mind ?  
**

* * *

Je suis lui, il est moi et il m'a créé. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'aimer ce type alors qu'il est tout ce que je hais le plus. J'aime le fait de pouvoir le manipuler, mais ça m'ennuie tout autant car je suis lui et il est moi. Cette faiblesse, cette capacité à se laisser dominer ce n'est pas lui, c'est nous. Un mot que j'arracherais bien de ma propre tête, si moi, je n'étais pas conscient de cet état de fait. Maintenant que je suis sorti de ma cage, je peux faire tout ce que je veux, être le roi, être le prince de sa vie, mais il ne faut pas que j'oublie que sa faiblesse peut être sa plus grande force, paradoxalement c'est sa faiblesse qui pourra me tuer ou nous tuer. Où se trouve mon esprit alors que j'envisage de baiser cette fille comme si il n'y avait pas de lendemain ? Elle me plait, elle me plait car elle l'exaspère comme elle l'attire. Après tout il a bien failli la préférer à moi.  
Je veux la baiser, la détruire, car il ne faut pas qu'elle l'attire plus qu'elle ne le fait déjà, cette salope pourrait alors devenir un problème, un grave problème !

Je prends un souvenir de son appartement avant que l'on se fasse la belle et qu'on baise chez moi. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai pris ça, à quoi cela pourrait-il me servir ?  
La vraie question est : est-ce que c'est moi qui ai pris ça ?!

Je sais qu'il souffre, je sais que son esprit est en piteux état et je ne fais qu'empirer la chose, car plus il somnolera, plus il aura envie de fuir, plus j'aurais emprise sur notre vie ! Je veux vivre, je veux être ce qu'il a créé !

Me suis-je trompé quelque part ? Je regarde le fiasco de son dernier combat et j'ai peur d'avoir été trop loin, sa psyché est en train de s'effondrer et pour ma propre survie je dois faire en sorte que tout prenne fin. Je ne veux pas m'arrêter de vivre, mais si je perds mon hôte, je perds tout. Tant qu'il croira que nous sommes deux personnes différentes, il n'attentera pas à sa vie. Je distribue les ordres dans son dos, lorsque sa personnalité est dormante pour briffer nos singes de l'espace, pour que tout le monde sache notre secret. Je suis Tyler Durden, mais lui aussi, et lorsque je proclame être un autre, ils ne doivent pas chercher à comprendre. Les gars doivent le respecter autant qu'ils me respectent, ils le doivent sinon ils savent de quoi je serais capable. Sa faiblesse ne doit pas être utilisée, il n'y a que moi qui aie ce pouvoir !  
Je le regarde vivre, je les guette tourner autour de lui, charmé par sa candeur et par l'homme fou que je suis. Notre étrange duo, l'oxymore que l'on est, est certainement la plus belle œuvre d'arts qui existe en ce bas monde... Je l'observe, oui, car ma personnalité ne se taire jamais bien loin. Je suis l'animal qu'il a créé, je suis son protecteur, son gardien car ce corps est aussi le mien. Je fais de lui un homme ! Aujourd'hui il peut se tenir droit, clamer qu'il est libre, libre de cette société aliénante, de son ancienne condition d'humain déchet, mais quelque chose lui manque...

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »  
\- Rien... »  
\- Casser quelque chose de beau ? Ça te ressemble pas, alors, quoi ?! »  
\- Je... »  
\- Écoute, il n'y a que toi et moi, parle-moi ! »

Malgré que je vive dans sa boite crânienne, il y a un endroit dans lequel je ne peux aller, une barrière mentale qui se dresse entre lui et moi, la seule façon de comprendre ce qui lui arrive est de le faire parler. Son inconscient se rend compte de la dissociation, ce ne sont que des petites choses, comme le fait qu'il fume alors qu'il n'a jamais fumé, comme le fait qu'il n'attende plus que je commande quelque chose quand on s'installe dans un bar, ou le fait qu'il fait abstraction des fois où on lui parle et qu'on ne me voit pas alors que je suis à ses côtés.

\- Tu vas me tabasser. »  
\- Possible. »  
\- Au tout début, on fonctionnait comme un couple toi et moi. »

Je sais, je connais ses idées, car elles sont techniquement miennes lorsqu'il les pense trop fort. Je sais très bien l'image qu'il voyait de nous dans les premiers temps de notre relation, dans l'adaptation soigneuse de son nouveau mode de vie. Nous avons toujours existé, l'un et l'autre, et ça depuis gamin ! Mais jamais nous nous sommes réellement rencontrés. Cette décision que j'ai prise, d'apparaitre comme ça dans l'avion à ses côtés, c'était simplement pour rendre un peu plus pimenté la vie que je menais et aussi parce qu'il restait trop souvent aux commandes.

\- Quoi t'es nostalgique, maintenant ? T'aimes pas cette vie, notre vie ? »  
\- C'est pas ça... »  
\- Alors c'est quoi ?! »

Son esprit tremble durant un moment, à tel point que je me sens nauséeux de son état émotionnel instable, j'étudie le phénomène, mais je ne le décode pas. Lui et moi, nous sommes les deux faces d'une même pièce, mais nous ne sommes pas pareils. Je suis le monstre sous le lit et je m'enivre de pouvoir et de liberté tandis qu'il se retranche dans le mutisme et la détresse d'un nouveau-né. Parfois j'appréhende le fait qu'il se rende compte de ce qui lui arrive, j'appréhende sa réaction, voilà pourquoi les règles existent !

Tout à coup je me souviens ce que c'est d'être un esclave enchainé, d'être la personnalité dans la pénombre obligée d'attendre un moment de faiblesse de la part de l'autre pour vivre.  
Ce qui lui a permis de pouvoir dormir, ce qui lui a permis d'aller mieux, m'a permis de m'envoler... Aujourd'hui, malgré la réussite de notre duo quelque chose me mine.

\- Oublie... »  
\- Met tes burnes sur cette foutue table et parle-moi ! »  
\- Tyler... Tu vas te foutre de ma gueule t'es un gars d'action et j'aime ça, crois-moi sur parole, t'es le seul ami que j'ai jamais aimé... »

A part le Bob... il a fini par se faire une place dans ton cœur... tu l'aimes, hein ? Tu aimes ce mec ?! Parfois je suis jaloux de l'intérêt qu'il porte pour ce type, allant jusqu'à briser mes règles pour lui. Mais j'accepte, j'accepte ça, car ce qui peut le rendre heureux, me rend au final heureux aussi. Le monde ne s'arrête pas au duo étrange que l'on forme.  
L'esprit humain est remarquable, je le touche, je le frappe, mais au final tout ça n'est que le fruit de notre imagination commune, je ne peux le toucher comme si il était un autre, je ne peux pas...

\- Alors si je suis ton ami... parle. »

Il est anxieux, son corps se crispe, son cœur bat plus rapidement, il y a là quelque chose que je reconnais comme de la peur, une terreur sourde qui le paralyse, durant une fraction de seconde le mur flanche m'envoyant un tas de signaux contraires... Et j'analyse, car des deux, c'est moi le maître du jeu !

Il a peur de moi, peur de ma réaction face à ce secret, une telle peur que son subconscient, conscient que l'on partage le même crâne a décidé de l'enfermer à double tour. Sait-il qui on est ? C'est à mon tour d'avoir peur car j'ignore ce que fera cette révélation au château de cartes qu'il est. Il n'est pas mauvais, il aimerait être moi, mais il a bon fond ; un lègue que sa mère lui a offert, alors que je n'ai vécu que dans le rejet de notre père. L'amour de maman, je le lui ai laissé, car il en avait besoin. Moi j'ai pris les baffes, les râteaux, les coups durs, les mots brimant de notre père. J'ai pris toutes les castrations que la vie lui a envoyées pour l'empêcher de tomber, lui, il a pris l'amour car c'est ce dont il avait besoin pour se sentir en sécurité.  
L'amour...

Je regarde ce rade crasseux et je me rends compte qu'il n'en reçoit plus depuis longtemps. Qui est la dernière fille qui a compté à ses yeux ? Linda ? Cassie ? Tout ça remonte à la fac. Et c'est encore moi qui ai fait face à leurs ruptures. Au fond de moi, je l'ai toujours protégé, parce que je savais qu'il n'était pas assez fort.  
Je voulais le rendre comme moi et quand je regarde le résultat, je me dis que mon idée n'est pas arrivée à l'atteinte de mes espérances. Nos deux êtres ne se fondront jamais en un seul, il y a encore tellement de pureté en lui que je crois voir le gosse qui se pelotonnait en larmes contre notre mère ! Alors est-ce ça ? Est-ce d'une femme ou d'une seconde mère dont il a besoin ? Je peux le lui offrir, je peux oui, ça m'en coutera, car ce choix m'obligera à ne jamais apparaitre devant elle... mais je peux faire ça pour lui. Cependant si c'est d'une femme dont il s'agit pourquoi la cache-t-il ? Jamais il n'a caché de fille dans notre cerveau ! Jamais ! Serait-ce un homme ? Serait-ce Bob ? Serait-il pédé ? Je me suis souvent posé la question lorsqu'il pensait en toute sincérité qu'une femme ne serait jamais la réponse à notre problème commun qui était en fait son seul et unique problème.  
Mon empathie simulée pour paraître proche de lui, pour gagner sa confiance et l'amener dans mes filets lui a permis de se révéler dans son entièreté devant mes yeux. Si c'est ça, je n'aime pas l'idée, mais il peut bien baiser Bob si ça le tente ! Après tout le gars doit commencer à comprendre ce qui se passe et pourtant il n'essaye pas de le mettre devant le fait accompli, de toute façon ça serait une grossière erreur de sa part !

\- Je... »  
\- T'es gay ? »

Il réagit comme si je lui avais mis mon poing dans la figure, il tremble un peu, sa gorge se noue j'ai presque l'impression qu'il va s'étouffer ! Je le dévisage, j'évalue, je comprends... Ses épaules se relâchent enfin et il soupire, secouant la tête à la positive. Il s'attend à ce que je le frappe, il s'attend à ce que je lui fasse mal. Je suis cet homme, mais son mental a besoin de mon acceptation. Il est gay, ça veut dire que je le suis à mes dépends et nom de Dieu j'espère que c'est un putain de dominant sinon je lui fais bouffer ses couilles !

\- Bien... bien... t'aimes les queues, parfait, tant que tu restes un mec et pas une tante, ça c'est ton problème pas le mien mec ! »  
\- Tu... »  
\- Non je vais pas te démonter dans le parking arrière ! On a conçu le fight club, on a conçu un endroit pour montrer notre virilité, pour l'appréhender, pour l'exacerbée, pour devenir des hommes et putain, t'es là, devant moi, t'as les couilles de me dire que t'as envie de te faire un mec. J'aime... »  
\- Pas n'importe quel mec... »  
\- Hum ? Un type en particulier ? Bob ? »  
\- Quoi ? Hein ? Non ?! »

J'essaye de ne pas retrousser le nez lorsque des images de lui et de Bob passent dans notre esprit, je sens un haut-le-cœur me prendre mais il s'arrête net. Tout est soudainement calme, le truc de sa relaxation à la con, si je revois ce pingouin je le dégomme pour sûr ! Bordel, c'est ça son putain de totem ? C'est moi qu'il aurait dû voir !

On est dans une caverne, froide, désertique, il n'a pas conscience que je suis avec lui dans son temple et ça m'étonne d'avoir pu y pénétrer...  
Il est seul, debout dans ce congélateur déprimant, puis il regarde sur la droite et je suis là. Pas moi. Non ce n'est pas moi, car je suis là. Enfin là... tout est relatif quand on en vient à notre... histoire ! Ce gars, qui me ressembles n'est pas moi, c'est la projection qu'il se fait de moi. Étrange de se voir à la troisième personne ! Je veux dire, lui et moi, nous partageons le même corps, mais il m'a donné une vie, un visage, un corps différent du sien, son idéal... bordel de dieu !  
Je suis l'idéal d'un gamin paumé et pédé, pas étonnant que son image de moi, mon autre moi allongé sur la glace, est d'un négligé qu'on ne trouve que dans une série érotique de bas étages !

\- Crache le morceau ! »

Je sais, mais j'ai besoin de l'entendre, car cette révélation va foutre un coup à notre unité. On va au-devant de graves ennuis. Pendant qu'il observe ce faux moi, je pèse le pour et le contre. Si je le rejette, il va se sentir miséreux, il n'a jamais affronté un râteau de sa vie, et j'ignore comment il va le vire. Deux possibilités : il s'effondre et se la joue à la Marta en avalant des pilules, soit, il s'enfonce dans mon chaos et finiras par tuer quelqu'un. Si il arrive à cette extrémité, je vais le perdre, mais ai-je vraiment envie qu'il disparaisse ? Nous sommes les deux faces d'une même pièce, j'ai toujours vécu dans son ombre, j'ai souhaité avoir le premier rôle, mais sans lui pour me contrôler que vais-je devenir ?!  
Je ne peux couper les ponts, parce que ça serait difficile de lui échapper, maintenant que je nous ai liés, rompre le fil sera impossible. Je suis lui et il est moi, disparaitre l'amènera là où je ne veux pas : la découverte de notre secret !  
Alors, il ne me reste qu'un choix, celui de faire le bon pote, d'être gentil avec lui mais de lui dire que je ne suis pas intéressé, de rester auprès de lui, de le soutenir sans jamais être désagréable, de l'aider à faire son comming out... putain cette solution semble encore plus conne une fois qu'elle a franchi le seuil de mes pensées, j'ai aucune envie de faire ça, je suis pas notre mère, j'ai pas assez d'empathie, même envers moi-même pour m'atteler à un truc pareil !

Me voilà donc devant la seule solution possible : accepter !

\- C'est toi... »

J'aimerais avoir le luxe d'être surpris, mais je ne peux pas. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi, pourquoi son esprit flanche à ce point ! Il ne peut s'aimer lui-même ! Bien entendu que mon égo est flatté de se rendre compte que ce que je suis le fait chavirer à ce point, le point culminant de notre relation ! Mais ça va à l'encontre de ce que l'on est. Je peux pas le baiser, je ne peux pas...

\- Bordel de merde. »

Ce n'est pas à cause de ce qu'il a dit, c'est parce que je me rends compte qu'il sait ça depuis longtemps, qu'il a compris qui je suis, ce que l'on est mais qu'il se refuse d'y faire face pour cette seule et unique raison. Pour preuve ? Le gode qu'il m'a fait prendre chez Marla.  
L'acidité me monte à la bouche, il ressent la même chose du coup et j'ignore ce qu'il va trouver comme parade à ça. Ha oui... le fait d'avoir peur que je le rejette... Bien joué... bien joué... Je ne veux pas vraiment me l'avouer, mais tu viens de me mettre au tapis. Je suis prisonnier, pas de son corps, non... de son esprit et c'est la première fois que ça arrive. Bravo maestro !

\- Tu... je suis désolé, j'aurais pas dû dire un tel truc. »  
\- Range pas tes couilles ! Sinon je te les coupes. »

Je ne peux pas changer, car je suis tel qu'il m'a fait, tel que la vie m'a façonné, je suis lui, je suis l'animal qu'il a caché depuis gosse, je suis la partie sans espoir, sans amour. Et il m'aime. Il m'aime plus qu'il ne s'aime lui. Je voulais qu'il me regarde, je voulais qu'il m'accepte, je voulais même qu'on se symbiose, mais j'ai vu trop grand. Ce parfum de pureté ne le quittera jamais, il sait être un animal, je l'ai vu, mais cet animal le détruira, je le détruirais... Est-ce tout ce que l'avenir m'offre comme possibilité ? Le réduire à néant pour vivre, pour survivre ?

\- Pas ici, on va en reparler plus tard. Dans ma chambre toi et moi, ok ? »  
\- Tyler... »  
\- Pas... ici... »

Je ne peux pas influencer son corps de cette façon, je peux bien lui faire mettre son poing dans le visage, mais je ne peux l'embrasser, et si il se touche ici de cette façon ça va attirer l'attention, chose dont nous n'avons pas besoin sur le moment !

\- Vient ! »

Je garde mon rôle, celui de l'animal sauvage et en contradiction avec son for intérieur, il me suit comme un petit chiot apeuré, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il est moi, qu'il est cet homme que tous adulent. Je pensais qu'il ne voyait pas sa force, mais en fait, il ne veut pas la voir. Si il me reconnaissant en tant que lui, pourrait-il encore m'aimer de cette façon ? Est-ce que son mental supporterait une telle connerie ! Un putain de Narcisse !

On monte les marches, il me suit dans ma chambre et se laisse à mon contrôle. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire pour que son corps, notre corps percute le mur le plus proche. Tout se passe dans son esprit, notre esprit, et c'est la plus belle chose qui puisse exister dans l'univers entier, la force qui est notre, car ma main, ma main et non la sienne touche son visage, son visage et non le mien. Les deux faces d'une même pièce se touchent enfin...

\- C'est ce que tu veux ? »  
\- Pardon. »  
\- Te pardonner ? Te pardonner de quoi ? »  
\- D'avoir envie de toi. »  
\- Pourquoi ? »  
\- Parce que je ne devrais pas... »

Il sait, il sait que je sais qu'il sait. Pourtant son esprit s'imbrique devant mes yeux, occultant la vérité derrière autre chose, comme le fait que je sois dangereux et que c'est la seule raison au fait qu'il ne devrait pas m'aimer.

\- Sur le lit... vite avant que je ne change d'avis. »

Il parait surpris, mais il s'exécute, je perçois ses émotions, sa peur que je lui fasse mal, la peur que je le viol, cette envie effroyable d'être un moins que rien et de le mériter. Ma mission Chaos est une réussite avant d'avoir réellement commencé, lorsque je vois le champ de mines que j'ai implanté dans son esprit...

\- Tu... tu peux me faire mal, je le mérite. »  
\- Putain, j'ai jamais entendu autant de conneries en une même soirée ! Je te préviens, je vais te baiser comme je baise Marla, aucune différence, parce que je n'en veux aucune. »  
\- D'accord. »  
\- Je suis pas mère Theresa, si tu veux pleurer sur l'épaule de quelqu'un, tu vas voir Bob, si tu veux parler de tes sentiments, fait ta magie mentale à la con et parle à ton putain de pingouin. Mais si tu veux du sexe, du bon sexe entre amis, entre frères, je peux remédier à ce problème. Maintenant si t'es d'accord, sur le dos, ouvre les cuisses ! »

Il s'exécute aussi tôt, son esprit lisse mon discours, il se distord inventant des souvenirs dans lesquels il me raconte ses séances de relaxation, durant lequel il évoque le pingouin.

\- J'ai jamais... »  
\- Je sais, ta gueule. »

Je roule des yeux, attrape un tube de lubrifiant que je garde quand Marla vient. Ce soir, j'ai pas besoin de capote puisque... putain on partage le même corps ! J'attrape le gode que je prends soin de dissimuler. Même si son esprit formate la réalité, autant ne pas trop exposer le fait qu'il va se prendre seul, car il a toujours été seul... Le voir là, aussi désespéré me fait mal au cœur.  
On s'assimile, mais pas de la façon dont j'aurais voulu. Je dois cesser de m'imposer comme je le fais...

Ce n'est pas parce que c'est aussi mon corps que je prends le temps de le décontracter, je ne veux simplement pas le faire souffrir. Moi ? La douleur ne m'atteint plus, mais il n'en est pas de même pour lui et nous ne sommes pas au fight club, il n'est pas un petit singe de l'espace, loin de là, il est mon égal et si c'était moi, là, à sa place, j'attendrais de moi un peu de douceur car je suis la seule personne au monde à pouvoir lui en offrir, je suis la seule personne qu'il n'aimera jamais... sa dernière chance à l'amour car il s'est fait une promesse après la fac... arrêter d'aimer en vain.

Je ne ressens pas mes doigts en moi... en lui... je ne ressens pas le plaisir qu'il prend lorsque je trouve enfin sa prostate et le fait gémir de plaisir. C'est notre corps, mais cette part n'appartient qu'à lui. Est-ce qu'il a toujours été aux commandes de notre duo ? Est-ce lui le cerveau ? J'ai bien peur que oui. Il maitrise parfaitement notre illusion. Tout est parfait, si parfait ! Il gémit mon nom, comme il gémirait celui d'une tierce personne, il bouge des hanches pour moi et ne veut que moi. Je choisi de fermer les yeux pour qu'il puisse savourer la chose de son propre point de vue, qu'il puisse regarder dans le vide et voir mon corps, me voir moi, en train de lui faire l'amour...  
Non, je ne vais pas le baiser, enfin pas tout de suite, car comme j'ai envie de dominer et d'être un homme brutal et sans retenue, il aime être dominé et éconduit, il aime la souffrance et la douleur, légitimée par ma présence dans sa vie.  
Sa main gauche m'appartient, celle au niveau de son cœur... encore une action sans préméditation, je ne pense pas. Sa main droite, je l'immobilise au-dessus de son crâne, l'obligeant à rester de marbre durant que sa main gauche ouvre son arrière-train. Je me demande si je vais aimer ça, après tout qu'est-ce que je vais en tirer ? Rien, à part lu faire plaisir encore une fois ! Tyler est là, il était, est, et sera toujours là... Une esclave à la solde d'un autre...

J'accélère le mouvement de nos doigts, il a bougé sa main droite pour mordre dedans, je sens l'odeur du sang, car il a mordu fortement dedans. Ça c'est moi qui lui ai fait aimer ça...  
Il ondule des hanches frénétiquement, il ne parle pas puisqu'il est occupé à se fendre les chairs, mais je l'entends me murmurer ses suppliques, ses envies...  
Une fois qu'il est prêt, sa main gauche se saisit de l'objet que je conduits jusqu'à son entrée, je le pénètre lentement, il n'y aura pas de sang ici, pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant... Lorsque l'objet est profondément en lui, il halète, sa main maculée de sang tombe sur le vieux matelas, les chairs à vif me donnent l'envie de lécher sa main, ce que je fais, ce qu'il se fait à lui-même ! Je goute son sang, notre sang comme une personne distincte, et il sourit, écartant un peu plus les jambes afin de s'offrir à moi. Le sourire qui flotte sur ses lèvres au premier mouvement est formidable. Je ne l'ai pas vu ainsi depuis les débuts du club. C'est ainsi encore et encore tandis qu'il murmure mon nom, tandis que sa main gauche, moi, j'enfonce ce jouet en lui à une cadence de plus en plus folle. Je dois le remercier d'avoir fragmenté notre corps et nos esprits avec une telle perfection, car je n'aimerais certainement pas avoir un truc dans le cul ! Soudainement, il se cambre, il hurle mon nom et jouit, c'est un spectacle incroyable, car je ne suis pas sensé pouvoir le voir de cette façon, quoi que je suppose qu'il s'aide du miroir pour rendre tout ça encore plus... réel !

Le flot blanc et musqué se repend sur son corps, sur son torse, ses cheveux et son visage, mais il ne s'en formalise pas, il sourit. Je continue un peu, juste pour poursuivre dans son délire malade, notre délire commun, mais je ne peux pas jouir. Il peut, si il le veut l'imaginer, mais ça sera tout.  
Sa main droite empoigne la gauche, il s'imagine me regarder dans les yeux, il sait qu'il sait, quelque chose flotte dans son regard et puis son subconscient fait son travail...

\- Lâche-toi ! »

Il m'ordonne carrément de le baiser et si c'est ce qu'il veut, je vais le faire. Il est à quatre pattes sur le matelas, ou plutôt à genoux et le visage enfoncé dans l'oreiller qu'il mord pour ne pas hurler. Les deux mains sont miennes, je le prends comme j'ai pris Marla avec autant de hargne animale que possible, il se laisse faire, il se détend pour moi, me donne toute la possibilité de manœuvrer comme un sauvage. Puisque j'ai contrôle de nos deux mains je peux le frapper, je frappe ses fesses en le traitant comme une trainée. Ma trainée...

\- T'aimes ça, hein ? T'aime ça te faire baiser comme une salope. C'est ça que tu veux, tu veux sucer des bites jusqu'à la fin de ce putain de monde ? »

Je ne dis pas ça pour le blesser, je dis ça, parce que je sais qu'il attend que je le dise. Il attend que je le traite comme tout le monde, car c'est ce que Tyler Durden est ! Un homme comme moi ne peut pas changer pour un pote parce que c'est ce que nous sommes à ses yeux, rien de plus...  
Alors je le baisse comme n'importe qui, je crache mon venin qui coule sur lui, car il hurle plus fort, bel et si bien que je ne sais plus quel son est mien et quel son est sien. Ce que je sais par contre c'est que son esprit s'affirme et je l'entends clairement me dire à l'intérieur de nos pensées qu'il ne veut être que ma salope, qu'il ne veut que ma queue, qu'il ne veut que moi et personne d'autre. Mon égo se gonfle, je suis transporté par tout ce qu'il veut de moi, tout ce que je lui inspire, tout ce que je suis pour lui. Je vais plus vite, pour souler son corps, son besoin d'être dominé autrement que par les poings mais soudainement il se redresse. Ce qu'il fait devant moi je n'en crois pas mes yeux car j'ignorais qu'il était si flexible...

\- Laisse-moi être ta pute... »

Il ouvre la bouche, attrape mon sexe de sa main droite dont il a repris possession puis l'amène à ses lèvres. La vue est coquasse, le voir plié en deux et se pomper le dard en solo ! Seulement là c'est moi qui ressens ses lèvres contre moi, je ressens son envie et sa détresse de faire fonctionner cette chose folle. J'essaye de bouger, mais je ne peux pas, son bassin n'est pas assez flexible, pas assez musclé ou bien peut-être est-ce tout simplement infaisable, j'attends qu'il me termine de ses lèvres, qu'il m'engloutisse et ma semence avec. La jouissance me fauche, ce n'est pas moi qui avale mon sperme, je n'en ressens ni l'odeur, ni le gout. Il me donne un dernier coup de langue puis laisse tomber le bas de son corps contre le matelas.  
Je prends place à ses côtés, dans son esprit dément, il me sourit. Je passe une main dans notre chevelure humide de sueur, je suis Tyler Durden, la douceur n'est pas mienne, mais je l'aime, pas de la façon tordue dont il s'est épris de moi, mais je l'aime, car je n'existerais pas sans lui.

\- Ça va ? »  
\- Ouai... »  
\- Rassuré ? »  
\- Je sens que tu passes de plus en plus de temps avec lui. J'ai peur... »

Si je passe de plus en plus de temps avec le blondinet c'est parce qu'il me faut un bras droit, un vrai, un homme qui n'est pas moi, un homme pour pouvoir affronter la situation si il reprenait le contrôle. Nom de dieu j'ai aucune envie de baiser ce mec, encore moins de le traiter ou de le regarder en égal !

\- Sache une chose, je suis un sale con, je vais te faire du mal, je vais peut-être même te briser. Mais je t'aime. »  
\- Je sais... »  
\- A oui ? »  
\- Je saigne pas et t'es pas sorti de la chambre, ou tu m'as pas foutu dehors. »  
\- Je le ferais peut-être demain matin... va savoir. »  
\- Tu le feras pas. »  
\- Possible... »  
\- Tyler ? »  
\- Hum ? »

Je recrache la fumée de notre cigarette par le nez, c'est moi qui fume pas lui, il est vraiment passé maitre dans notre dissociation, je me demande d'ailleurs si ça ne pourrait pas durer toute notre vie...

\- Tu crois au truc d'âmes sœurs ? »  
\- Un concept de merde qui fait trimer la moitié des gens à chercher la perfection. Suis-je parfait ? Non, merci grand dieu ! »  
\- Tu l'es... à mes yeux tu l'es. Tu es... mon âme sœur. Tu l'es vraiment. »

Je le suis parce que tu m'as créé de toutes pièces, je suis ton chef d'œuvre, voilà pourquoi nos âmes sont faites l'une pour l'autre car elles sont la moitié d'un tout. On ne peut pas faire plus proche comme relation. C'est un truc fusionnel que personne ne pourra foutre en l'air.

Je suis debout à côté de lui lorsque le projet chaos tombe en morceau, on a pas revu Marla depuis bien longtemps, peut-être parce que... et bien, je n'en ai plus un besoin viscérale de la baiser, après tout, il sait me contenter sexuellement, il sait ce que j'aime, car après tout, il l'aime aussi, au fond ! Cette relation n'est pas gay, pas à proprement parler puisque nous sommes la même personne, tout du moins, moi je vis dans cette réalité !  
Dans le reflet de cette vitre, il est seul, je ne suis qu'un fantôme, un fragment de sa folie, au même titre que ce chaos...  
Je suis désolé pour Bob, vraiment... Je n'ai pas voulu la mort du mec, même si j'avais du mal à supporter leur moment de symbiose silencieuse. J'ai eu peur de l'avoir perdu car quoi qu'il en dise la mort du gars l'a affecté, mais il est là, debout auprès de moi savourant l'instant le plus dingue de notre vie à tel point que je me demande si tout ceci est réel. Suis-je réel ? Sommes-nous réels, ou sommes-nous tous les deux piégés dans son cerveau malade ? Je l'ignore.

\- Et maintenant ? »  
\- C'est notre monde, on n'a plus à l'imaginer, c'est notre chez nous. »  
\- Hum ? »

Il sourit, sa main encercle mon visage que je vois soudainement apparaitre dans le reflet de la vitre. Je m'observe, car c'est la première fois que je me vois de mes propres yeux, et non à travers les siens. Je suis... et c'est franchement étrange. Je devrais flipper car c'est impossible, c'est tout bonnement impossible !

\- Je t'aime... »

On s'embrasse, on s'embrasse pour la toute première fois. Ses lèvres sont rugueuses, rêches, pourtant douces et accueillantes, un mélange de ma dureté et de sa tendresse. Je le touche, il me touche, et pendant que le monde s'écroule, je le baise contre la vitre, observant le monde à nos pieds, je m'enfonce en lui et il hurle mon nom. Et tandis que je frappe ses fesses, que je le prends comme la pute qu'il est rien que pour moi, j'observe notre tableau en fondu avec les vestiges d'un monde qui fut le leur et qui est maintenant tout à nous !

\- Je t'aime... Tyler. »

Lorsque je me réveille un peu plus tard, il n'y a pas un son, pas une sirène, il plane un silence de mort. Son corps est roulé en boule contre le mien, je passe mes doigts sur son orifice maculé de mon sperme. Tout ceci est réel, réel de mon point de vue autant que du sien. Et même si j'entends encore ses pensées, quelque chose n'est plus pareil, quelque chose a changé !

\- Debout. »

Il geint, il lui faut un moment pour se décider à se lever et daigner me regarder. Il est vaseux, m'embrasse à la commissure des lèvres avant de se redresser et de s'habiller. Nos singes de l'espace investissent la pièce, je suis étonné de les voir s'adresser à moi puis à lui, je sais que son esprit peut faire des miracles mais là, je nage dans l'inconnu. Je suis lui et il est moi, alors quoi bordel de merde !

\- Tyler ? »  
\- Oui ? »  
\- On attend tes ordres, Jake, quelqu'un veut te voir. »

Qui est Jake ? J'ai un moment de flou, il se redresse tout en enfilant flegmatiquement son pantalon, il observe blondie avant de demander qui le demandait. Jake ? Depuis quand il s'appelle Jake ? Depuis quand les gars peuvent nous voir tous les deux ?! Que se passe-t-il vraiment ?

Je contemple la scène presque terrifié de voir Bob s'approcher et serrer mon autre moi entre ses bras. Ils discutent du plan comme si de rien n'était et tout à coup je regarde ce monde, notre monde et je prends conscience de ce qui s'est passé, de ce qui se passe actuellement. Il sait que je sais, mais il sourit simplement, comme si tout faisait sens et que ça changeait tout. Oui... et non. Car mon combat ne peut pas prendre de l'ampleur ici, mais lui... il peut se métamorphoser, il peut être ce que j'ai toujours rêvé qu'il soit. Un sacrifice à faire pour pouvoir vivre avec lui, comme lui l'a déjà fait.

\- Allez les frères Durden, venez voir votre œuvre... »

Ce monde n'est que chaos, les gens perdus cherchent les souvenirs de leurs ancienne vies laissées sous ces décombres, les autres, les comme nous, regardent en avant. Toutes les autres succursales du fight club ont démoli l'ancien monde, partout en Amérique des buildings sont tombés, amenant dans leur déchéance le rebus du genre humain. Il n'y a plus rien. On a plus qu'à se baisser et regarder les fourmis ramper.

Il prend ma main que je répudie d'un mouvement rapide tandis que le blondinet nous balance un sourire goguenard que je réprimande d'un regard malveillant.

\- Pardon... je veux dire ça me regarde pas. Mais tout le monde sait et franchement vous n'êtes pas très... discrets. Et sérieusement... dans ce monde de chaos... qu'est-ce qui fait tâche ? Certainement pas deux frères jumeaux qui prennent un peu de bon temps... »  
\- C'est faire la nique aux conventions les plus arbitraires de ce système. »

Nous sommes jumeaux ? Faux jumeaux visiblement. Il a décidé de garder un sens à notre symbiose, de la légitimer par quelque chose de plus profond, presque spirituel... Mon jumeau...

\- On fait quoi maintenant ? »  
\- On en a pour combien de temps ? »  
\- Autant que l'on peut l'imaginer. N'oublie pas c'est notre monde. »

Un monde de fous, mais pouvons-nous nous plaindre, c'est la maladie de notre esprit qui l'a créé. J'incline la tête plutôt confiant en ce qu'il fait, car si il est faible, si son esprit est moins résistant que le mien, on partage une chose commune, l'envie de se dépasser ! Je lui prends la main cette fois-ci pour le mener au milieu des rues qui se remplissent d'effervescence, je vois le flic qui est sur son dos depuis que j'ai fait flamber son appartement faire une conférence trois rues plus loin. J'ai aussitôt l'envie de faire un truc de dingue, soit, ici, ce n'est pas une réalité, c'est la nôtre, alors au diable le réalisme ! Je prends l'arme du flic, je lui tire une balle entre les deux yeux devant les journalistes.

\- Je me nomme Tyler Durden et lui, c'est mon frère Jake Durden, nous sommes à la tête d'un groupe d'extrémistes terroristes. Notre but ? Changer la face du monde, enterré ce monde capitaliste sous les décombres de sa connerie. Nous sommes là pour réveiller chacun d'entre vous, ouvrez les yeux et arrêtez de n'être qu'un numéro, un compte en banque, une voiture, ou une carrière. Ouvrez les yeux et faites de votre vie... votre rêve le plus cher ! »

Jake m'embrasse devant les flashes et les micros, devant les caméras et les journalistes en folie, nous ne voulons pas être des stars, nous ne voulons pas être des sauveurs, on veut simplement changer le monde, que chacun soit son propre héros et fasse ce qu'il veut. C'est notre monde d'anarchie et même-moi, je ne sais plus très bien quel but j'avais derrière tout ça, à part de me noyer dans mon aliénation ! Nous sommes pareils, identiques, notre véritable point commun c'est notre maladie, c'est un psychorigide, un dépressif, un narcissique en quête d'un rôle, en quête de perfectionnisme et affublé d'une envie de tout contrôler frisant la névrose obsessionnelle compulsive. Voilà pourquoi j'ai pu naître dans son esprit tordu, je suis sa version de l'homme parfait, son antipode et sa complémentarité. Je suis un sociopathe qui se fiche du monde dans lequel il vit, je suis un psychotique enclin à la mégalomanie. Voilà certainement pourquoi je fous en l'air le bordel sur le pupitre pour qu'il puisse y prendre appui tandis que je fais tomber son pantalon et que je me fonds dans son corps.  
Les journalistes s'abreuvent de notre décadence et ça me fait du bien, dans ce monde je peux tout faire. Rouler à 200 en ville, une bière à la main et sa bouche chaude autour de mon membre, je peux le rouer de coups durant un combat puis lui faire l'amour juste après, ou je peux, comme maintenant le baiser devant une foule de gens et même d'enfants sans rien changer au fait que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre et encore plus dans notre psychose.

J'aime le sentir enivré par le plaisir, par son manque de réaction face à ce truc non-conventionnelle. Dans leur réalité, il se serait braqué, offusqué, il aurait trouvé tout un tas de raisons soi-disant valables pour ne pas céder à la tentation, une retenue sociale dont il ne peut se soustraire que là, gémissant entre mes doigts, détendu autour de mon sexe et ouvert devant tous ces inconnus. Il leur fait un show, notre show, tandis que notre armée de singes de l'espace fait entendre notre cri. Nous sommes enfin libres !

Les bombes sont reliées à mon minuteur, tout se déroule parfaitement bien, à un détail près, les flics ont infiltrés notre réseaux, ils savent tout ! Ils ont encerclé notre bâtiment et tirent dans le tas, les singes tombent à terre comme des mouches, bien que je le veuille, je ne peux le protéger de ça, je lui dis où fuir, que faire pour qu'il s'en sorte ! On a échappé de justesse aux filets mais quelques blocs plus loin, une voiture de flic lui fonce dedans et le renverse.

\- Tyler Durden n'existe pas ! »

Je ne veux pas qu'il entende ça, il est seul et désemparé, la commotion cérébrale m'empêche de pouvoir me matérialiser à ses côtés, je ne peux rien faire pour l'empêcher de sombrer. Les flics le traitent comme un terroriste, ce qu'il est, tout ça à cause de moi. Dans le reflet de la vitre sans teint, il me voit, puis se voit lui. La dissociation prend fin lorsqu'un flic montre le film d'une caméra de vidéosurveillance sur laquelle il parle à une personne imaginaire, sur laquelle sa propre main vient caresser son visage. Son esprit se fragmente, bientôt il n'en restera plus rien. Il perd pied et tout ce que je peux faire c'est lui dire que je serais toujours là...

Il a été jugé inapte à un procès à cause de sa catatonie. Il est assis sur un lit blanc dans une salle blanche, d'un capitonnage soigneux, son regard vitreux à cause des médicaments ne voit plus rien de ce qui l'entoure, car il ne pense qu'à moi et cette histoire d'amour impossible, car son esprit se martèle face à la réalité qui l'empêche de pouvoir me toucher.

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »  
\- Je... »  
\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?! »  
\- Oui. »  
\- Tu me fais confiance ? »  
\- Ecoute... »  
\- Tu me fais confiance ? »  
\- Oui. »

Il me sourit, pour la première fois depuis longtemps et tout à coup quelque chose flanche, c'est comme un torrent de sang qui chavire notre esprit. Je me noie dans cette marrée de rouge, tandis qu'il me dit que tout ira bien.

Pour certain c'est une attaque cérébrale, pour nous... c'est le chaos qui nous a vu naître !

Nous sommes loin de la réalité dans laquelle son esprit est maintenant emprisonné dans un corps végétatif, il s'est cloitré avec moi dans un monde qui représente tout ce qu'il a de plus cher, autrement dit, mon monde... Alors si tout ceci n'est pas réel, bien que ça soit notre réalité, je n'ai pas à me soucier de demain ! Je le retourne devant les caméras, je l'embrasse passionnément, je caresse sa chevelure et lui promets de m'occuper de lui jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à ce que son corps cloitré dans une autre réalité ne s'éteigne, nous emmenant dieu sait où. Il est à moi, comme je suis à lui et je l'aime, parce qu'il est moi et que je n'ai jamais aimé que moi-même !  
Alors, pour la toute première fois de ma vie, je vais faire l'amour à quelqu'un, comme lui l'a fait de nombreuses fois à ces filles sans nom et sans visage. Je lui offre mon cœur et la part de lui que j'ai acquise au fil du temps.

Ça ne va pas avec les mots de blondie ou de Bob parlant d'anarchie et de destruction du monde consumériste, ça ne va pas avec le décor de fin du monde, de journalistes avides et de flashes photos. Je lui laisse l'opportunité d'être à la tête de notre ébat, il me chevauche lentement, à son rythme. Il est aux commandes, magnifique dans la lumière d'une journée poussiéreuse. Au milieu du bouillonnement de notre monde, il rend son temps, roule des hanches, plane l'espace d'un moment puis revient à moi en souriant affectueusement.

On vivra milles vies ! On fera tout, on défera tout, pour tout recommencer ensuite. On veillera ensemble et puis, quand on sera proche de la mort, on renaitra dans un cycle infini. C'est notre chaos, notre monde !

Ma main tremblotante cherche la sienne, on a quatre-vingt-quinze ans, nos corps sont décharnés, mal en point, j'ai mon dos qui coince et lui se balade en déambulateur, mais ça n'empêche pas qu'on puisse encore faire l'amour comme au premier temps de notre monde, cependant ça devient compliqué, alors, je lâche le volant, il chantonne un vieux tube, un truc qui passait lorsque maman mettait la radio le matin. Quoi qu'il en soit, on voit des phares, comme la lumière au bout d'un tunnel. Il y a des coups de klaxon, mais on se regarde conscients de ce qu'on va faire. On ne se quittera pas des yeux, jusqu'à l'accident, jusqu'aux tôles qui se froissent et aux os qui se broient.

Je le regarde se préparer pour le bal du lycée, la dernière fois qu'il a commencé notre nouvelle partie à cet endroit, je lui ai fait louper le bal à cause d'une envie pressante, après tout comment ne pas le désirer dans ce costume parme ? Je pense que je vais attendre, attendre le troisième slow et lui demander de se montrer tel qu'il est devant tous nos camarades. Je l'embrasse dans le cou, notre mère s'en offusque encore, dans cette partie elle ne nous a pas vu baiser comme des lapins à à peine douze ans. J'ignore pourquoi il a commencé ce nouveau jeu si tard, mais ça me va, tout me va du moment qu'il ne reste qu'à moi... juste à moi.

\- Tu penses à quoi ? »  
\- Je pense que tu vas avoir droit un cours de rattrapage à l'oral ce soir. »  
\- Ça me va ! »

Qu'importe comment tourne le scénario de notre nouveau départ, il ne me laisse pas, même quand lorsqu'une fois le personnage de notre mère a essayé de me tuer en me maudissant comme une cellule cancérigène qui le tuait à petit feu. Peut-être un sursaut de son inconscient là-bas perdu dans les brumes de sa léthargie... quoi qu'il en soit, nous ne pouvons et nous ne pourrons jamais plus vivre l'un sans l'autre. N'est-ce pas là, la plus belle preuve d'amour ?!

* * *

2015


End file.
